New Blood
by Delinda Beckett
Summary: "I am here to ask for the Council's approval on the motion to have the creation of Level D and E vampires made illegal and for their destruction immediately." Chapter 8 is up!
1. Blood Ties

New Blood

**New Blood**

_Vampires; creatures that take the form of human beings. Never look at the eyes of a vampire, or you'll be trapped forever in their reality_.

* * *

Click.

The gun fully loaded and he stuffed it into his shirt pocket. "I hope there's no trouble tonight" said a dark-haired girl. He gave a cynical smile "Don't be so optimistic". The dark-haired girl sighed in resignation and looked away, a blonde girl rushed towards them fastening her prefect band onto her shoulder. She panted and the boy turned and looked at her.

"Found anything?"

He asked and the girl shook her head, "Well that seems quite promising it'll be a quiet night" remarked the dark-haired girl cheerily. The man rolled his violet eyes and sighed. "Might as well start patrolling" the blonde girl chirped with enthusiasm. The trio spilt up and began to take rounds. The blonde girl sighed and peered into the large French windows.

_I can't believe vampires are so hot…_

She giggled and blushed _Aidou-senpai is so cute; _she blushed even more. She bent and brushed her long golden hair off her eyes. "Today's really quiet" she murmured and looked at the full moon.

_It was full moon when I was first bitten…_

She shook her head and began to concentrate on carrying out her duty. Then, she heard it giggling coming from the fountain, she whipped around and stared at the fountain. The giggling stopped; the girl narrowed her eyes and squinted in the dark. A figure ran past the fountain. She ran after it, "You! Which class are you from?" she asked as she chased as she ran after it. The giggling started again, and she felt goose bumps appear on her arms; inwardly she was shivering. She found herself in a small alley outside the tower. The figure and the creepy giggling had stopped.

"Weird" she muttered, then she heard it- a blood curdling scream, she whipped around and reached for her staff. A creature screeched and slapped her; the girl lost her balance and found herself pinned against the wall. It clawed her and began to draw blood from her, she slammed her staff into its head, and the creature screamed and dug its claws into her soft flesh and scratched her. It was her turn to scream; it dug harder and pulled her closer.

"AALIA-CHAN!"

Aidou ran towards the alley and shards of ice cut and scrapped the creature, after a couple of blows and freezes the creature disappeared. Aalia weakly opened her eyes "A-Aidou-senpai…" she whispered. " Shush, it's alright" Aidou replied reaching for the girl and helping her up. Aalia weakly fell against Aidou "Here let me help" Aidou offered and picked her up bridal style. Aalia's cheeks flamed red and silently thanked God that it was dark. "So, what are you doing so far away from your post?" asked Aidou as he carried her through the clearing. "I heard some noises and came to investigate" she replied shyly. Aidou looked at her "Noises?" he asked. "I – I saw some girls nearby and r-ran b-but when I-I came t-they vanished" Aalia replied softly. "Strange" muttered Aidou as he came to a halt. "Huh?" Aalia looked up at Aidou who was staring intently at her face. "Your eyes are green. I've never noticed before" Aidou breathed softly. Aalia turned bright red.

_Aidou-senpai's looking at me! It has to be a dream…_

Aidou bent closer and closer "You're really sweet like a sundae…" he whispered huskily as he drew closer and closer.

"AALIA!"

Aalia and Aidou quickly drew back, Zero rushed towards them with the Bloody Rose in his hand. "Drop her" he hissed and pointed the Bloody Rose at Aidou. "Zero-kun!" Aalia exclaimed indignantly. Aidou gave a small, cynical smile and gently put Aalia down.

"Relax Kiryu, I was just helping Aalia-chan" replied Aidou putting some stress on Aalia-chan. Zero's violet eyes narrowed and didn't lower the gun. "Aalia-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed and ran towards them, Kaname; Ichijou & Seiren were not far behind. "What happened?" Ichijou asked worriedly as he eyed Aalia's torn uniform. "Aalia-chan was attacked." Aidou replied as he supported her. "Attacked? On school grounds?" Kaname asked as he turned and scanned the trees. "I'll go and check Kaname-sama" Seiren said and ran towards the tower. "Cross-san should be informed about this" Ichijou stated. Kaname nodded at Ichijou who left heading towards the Chairman's office. "Yuuki, I think Miyazaki-san should be resting now" Kaname said looking at Yuuki, Yuuki nodded and helped Aalia towards the Sun Dorms. "Aidou, I'll be expecting you soon back in class. The others are getting restless" Kaname said as he turned and walked towards the Academy.

Zero and Aidou were soon left alone, "Really, Kiryu why are you so tense. We are fellow vampires after all, why so much tens-'' Aidou was cut off.

"Don't you dare come near her" Zero said softly. Aidou smirked and twirled his blonde spike "Aalia-chan was pretty thankful. If you hadn't interrupted we would have kissed" Aidou said silkily, suddenly he was slammed against a tree.

"If you ever touch her again. I'll kill you" Zero hissed and his violet eyes turned red.

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a promise!"

Aidou smirked as Zero let go of his uniform, he turned around and walked towards the Academy. Zero glared at his back and stalked off towards the Sun Dorms.

In the shadows, Seiren watched the exchange between the two vampires and rushed towards the Academy building in search of Kaname.

* * *

Zero walked back towards his room, his thoughts were filled with ways to mutilate and kill Hanabusa Aidou. He angrily threw open his room door and walked towards his bed

_That Hanabusa Aidou…_

He growled and removed his jacket; he heard the thump of his gun hitting the mattress. The memory of Aalia and Aidou nearly kissing filled his head.

Zero closed his violet eyes and slowly rubbed his temples. He felt his hunger building and slowly his head began to spin, the scent of blood all around began to tease his senses.

_Concentrate, fight it! You're stronger than this…_

He gripped his head and clenched his fists drawing blood from it; he bent and licked his blood. He felt the pulse again; it wasn't his blood he wanted, he groaned and began to snarl. The desire and bloodlust was too much, he threw open his room door with the same pent-up anger and frustration as before. He limped down the stairs and exited the boy's dorm as fast as possible.

He felt her scent becoming stronger as he limped towards her room, she was awake. He gripped the doorknob and knocked a faint come in" was heard, Zero rushed in and locked the door.

Aalia looked up at him from her bed "Zero-kun…what's wrong?" she asked curiously. Zero stared at her and his eyes turned red; Aalia gripped her blanket tighter her heart thumped harder and harder. "Aalia…" he whispered.

_No, No…please not again…please_

Zero crawled towards her, Aalia inwardly sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her. He bent and began to inhale her scent; roses and a faint touch of caramel. He licked her neck and heard her whimper

_I don't want to hurt her, she's scared…_

He dug his fangs into her neck, Aalia gripped him tighter. It hurt but he was being helped, that's all that mattered. Zero drank tasting and sucking the blood in fervour, how he enjoyed her taste. Then, it was over he stopped and kissed the fang mark, Aalia shivered as he licked the excess blood off. He rested his silver head on her neck and snaked his arms around her small form. Aalia felt him cover them both and hold her tighter; as she closed her eyes to sleep, she faintly heard him suppress a sob.

* * *

The rest of the night passed as the two slept with words left unsaid between them.


	2. Inner Demons

* * *

**Chapter 2- Inner Demons**

**AN:**** Thanks to Ookami Kiba, athanasiamikee, Princess Holly and my faithful fan who's been reading my stories since Remind Me-glozinga thanks a lot! Guys, please bear with me as I'll only upload one chapter per week, I'm in a board class in school and have to study. **

**I'll write an explanation chapter on Aalia's past and more info on the relationship she has with Zero. Please e-mail, if I need to make any changes and please, please review!!**

* * *

_**To be brave, is to be fearless. To be fearless is to be senseless.**_

* * *

Chairman Cross sat on his swivel chair with his slim fingers folded together; he faced the window and was deeply in thought.

"So, you were attacked…"

"I think we've established that"

Chairman Cross glanced up from his chair and noticed Zero tapping his foot impatiently. "In the grounds" he continued to stare at Chairman Cross like he was mentally retarded. "Then, we'll just have to tighten security" the Chairman chirped from his desk. Zero's vein popped as Aalia and Yuuki sweat-dropped feeling the tension crackling in the air between the oblivious Chairman and the seething Kiryu. "The vampires are a large number in comparison with prefects and the attack on Aalia-chan was highly unanticipated…" murmured Chairman Cross as he stood up from his chair and began to pace around his room. " We'll have to just be on rotational shifts with our friends, then" Chairman said with a smile.

"Working with vampires?"

Yuuki laughed nervously at the murderous expression on Zero's face, "Um, Chairman….Daddy maybe we should not go so far…" Yuuki said in an attempt to make Zero's silent demand heard. "That'll be very helpful if vampires were working with us" Aalia remarked as she remembered Aidou's help. "Aww, Aalia-chan you're the only one who supports me!" the Chairman wailed and hugged Aalia who was bright pink and ready to faint. Zero's violet eye twitched and he stomped out off the room looking seriously pissed, Aalia who managed to loosen to Chairman's death-grip with the help off Yuuki ran out off the Chairman's office.

"This is so cool!" Yuuki screamed and twirled around, Aalia smiled at her friend. "H-Hai, working with vampires will be nice" Aalia agreed timidly as she adjusted her pile of books. "I'll bet you'll like that" Zero muttered and rolled his violet eyes. "B-But Zero-kun! T-that's not true" Aalia stammered and looked fearfully at Zero. Yuuki brushed one long brown lock away from her face as she glared at Zero; he raised an eyebrow and walked away from the pair. Aalia stared at the ground in shame why can't she be brave and stand up to people like Yuuki. Yuuki's glare turned apologetic when she saw Aalia's face "Ne, Aalia-chan please don't feel bad, I just can't stand his attitude with you lately" Yuuki softly said. Aalia's green eyes met Yuuki as they widened "N-nothing's w-wrong Yuuki-c-chan, Zero-kun's not hurting me" Aalia replied to the brown-eyed girl.

_**Liar, he's hurting you more and more with his 'promises'…**_

"Aalia, Zero maybe my friend but if he's hurting you in any way I swear I'll…" Yuuki trailed off as she stared at the wall. "Y-Yuuki-chan I promise I'm alright, I just feel tired" Aalia answered weakly. Yuuki took one last look at the blonde girl and nodded she linked her arm with Aalia and walked towards the Home Economics class unusually silent brooding in her thoughts. Aalia glanced at Yuuki worriedly, she was never quiet; was it because of Zero, she inwardly wondered.

Kiryu Zero.

A tall, built seventeen-year old man who was as handsome as the devil but with no passion for anything other than his hate for vampires. Aalia felt utterly stupid and afraid; of him and those cold, hooded violet eyes that glimmered from the end of the classroom.

_**Why did she fall for him?**_

Because he was there, she always felt attracted to that coldness, she had befriended Yuuki when they were in grade school and had known Zero since. Aalia felt her heart wrench, Zero was always there looking out for her and what frightened her the most was the way he drank from her mesmerizing her with those red eyes as he whispered softly into her ear how delicious she would taste in his mouth.

Aalia visibly shuddered as she opened her cookbook to Teriyaki Chicken and flavored white rice, she watched Yori scold Yuuki softly for messing up the batter of their pudding. Yuuki was probably the only reason they had met in the first place, thought Aalia as she washed her hands and tied her red apron. Zero didn't even care about her, that's what she was to him a feeding bottle at his disposal whenever his bloodlust kicked in. Aalia wanted badly to say no to him but her love for Zero made her let down those walls she had wrapped herself in and protected her from 'love', Aalia sorely wished there was someone to protect her and fight for her honour. But, sadly the only man she was interested in was completely unreachable and emotionally devoid or as Class Rep put it "Kiryu-kun has the emotional range of a teaspoon".

The sound of Miss Saeki telling them half an hour was left made Aalia awake from her reverie and concentrate on her cooking.

"Now, Kiryu what is the value of sin. 60?"

Zero glanced through his notes and then back at his teacher "Root three by two" he answered and sat down. "Good, now Akemu can you tell me the value of cos.60" he moved down to a black-haired boy in the front row. Zero stared at the beautiful, neat handwriting that had highlighted all the points in his notes; Aalia had done that Zero remembered with a sigh.

Aalia.

That one word, made him want to be angry, laugh and cry. Aalia was the only person alive who could do that. She was the undisputed princess of emotions-never in his life had he met someone so…so…emotional. Yuuki also never cried or worried as much as her, after being turned into a vampire Yuuki had pretty much changed now all Zero felt was danger when he drank from her; no doubt its probably Kaname's scent which made him wary. Whenever he drank from the sweet and naïve girl he felt protective and full; how to explain it to her "Aalia, your blood makes me warm and alive and do you mind in supplying it for me in the rest of your life?" Zero could just picture her about to burst into tears and then faint how on Earth could someone be so sensitive? It's not natural and to have such a peaceful and gentle aura sometimes he wondered if she was even there; so quiet and gentle always there but shy. She was the only girl alive who fainted whenever a boy in the Day Class flirted with her and she was panicky whenever she received Valentines for Valentine's Day. That's why he was scared of telling her-innocent and gentle people didn't deserve the love of a monster, it was completely ridiculous and he had already frightened her whenever he drank from her.

His vampiric side was different- it was purely instinctual and primitive. The desires he wanted and the things he'd do when he lost control, Aalia was what his other side wanted and bad, he remembered the image of her soft, petite body against his hard, built one; inwardly he wanted her and he was seething at the thought of Hanabusa Aidou about to kiss what was his.

His.

That's what drinking to a vampire meant, vampires only drank blood so intimately from potential mates and mates. In a way, he was glad Aidou hadn't drank from her the way he did, the hunger he had at the sight of her was insatiable and as a result during feeding time he was rough and hard with her. She had never cried whenever she was around him, she would sit still and be emotionless as if trying to prove to him; you hurting me doesn't pain me just disappoints me. He sighed and wondered what delicious treat she would be cooking now, he smirked at imagining her in that cute red apron of hers; the sight of her in the apron aroused the vampiric side in him and he wanted kiss her and mess up her innocence. Zero Kiryu could only content himself with the thought of meeting Aalia in Break which was a few minutes away from his Trigonometry Class. To Zero, the minutes seemed like an eternity as he stared at his watch.

"Eh?"

Aalia peered from over her textbook at the smirking Furuhata Hanshi who gave her what girls would call a 'sexy, irresistible smile'. "So, this Friday night what are you doing?" Hanshi continued his lips curved softly as he watched the soft red tinge of her pale skin appear. "U-Um…Furuhata-san, I-I have s-some things to do" Aalia began to stammer as she looked at her food tray. "Things? Like what?" he asked as his light brown eyes flickered with annoyance as he watched Aalia. "Y-You k-know, things…" she whispered her face was beet red now and Aalia was inwardly screaming for a black hole to appear and suck her in. "No, I don't know" he answered his deep voice was low and made her feel nervous. " C-Can't you ask someone else?" Aalia asked leaving out the _please, _as she watched him nervously. "No, Aalia-chan I want to ask **you **out" Hanshi said putting emphasis on the 'you', Aalia was practically about to faint if it hadn't been for a certain Kiryu. "Aalia? Is this seat taken?" Zero asked softly as she looked up in mortification "N-No" she whispered her green eyes scared and wide. Zero's protective senses were tingling the moment he glanced at a smug looking Hanshi "Furuhata, was I interrupting something?" he asked coolly as he stared at the jock. "Yes, Kiryu-san, Aalia-chan was just about to give me an answer but since you interrupted I'll ask later" he answered as his brown eyes flashed warning to Aalia that it wasn't over. Aalia shrank back at the glare and meekly nodded at him, Zero watched the exchange with interest.

"Are you gonna go out with him?"

Aalia looked up at Zero timidly, "You heard everything, didn't you?" she whispered looking down at her feet. "Hanshi isn't exactly quiet and fact that he's a jock makes it hard to miss" Zero stated as he ate his spaghetti, Aalia sighed softly. "I-I don't understand, I-I'm not pretty or talented, everyone teases me and still boys ask me out" Aalia stuttered as she looked hesitantly at Zero. Zero narrowed his violet eyes at Aalia "Who says you're not pretty? They'll have to be blind not to see" he remarked sharply, Aalia blushed even more "N-No there's so many better looking girls he can go out with. I'm j-just a w-wallflower" she mumbled and picked at her spaghetti. Zero gently touched her hand as she looked at him "U-Um...Zero-kun...what are you doing?" Aalia asked nervously as he gave her a smoldering look

_**His eyes, they're so intense I can't stop looking into them. This can't be Zero-kun, so emotional….**_

"Why do you think you're not beautiful?" he asked softly, his violet eyes were hooded and he stared at her widened green orbs. "You're a unique person, so gentle and affectionate, it's only natural for men to come chasing after you" he continued his voice gaining a husky tone, Aalia felt warm in her mushy places as he spoke to her. "But, I feel sorry for Hanshi. You're mine, my little one" he said chuckling darkly. Aalia's eyes widened as she gaped at Zero who was smirking as his fingers stroked her gently as it ran up her hand sending wildfire through her veins. Suddenly, the bell rang and Zero smirked at her "Oh, and if I see Hanshi, I'll tell him you're out of bounds" he answered as he stood up and walked away, his stride had an air of superiority to it and dominance. Aalia Miyazaki had never felt so utterly confused and shaken in her life; she stood up from her lunch table and walked towards her classroom in a daze.

* * *

**The end of chapter two pplz! Please review, I so adore my music it inspires me to add bits and pieces please e-mail me for changes and I hope this is as good as my first chapter. **

* * *


	3. Feelings

**Chapter3-Feelings**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews Freyja-the-Fallen-Angel, glozinga, athanasiamikee, alice the dark angel, Princess Holly, Ookami Kiba for your positive reviews. And don't worry pplz the good stuff is yet to come!! Dedicated to my friend Bindita who's leaving for Switzerland and my friend Suvi who just had a baby sister!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, if I did Aalia would be real & she will be there for Zero!**

* * *

_**Tell her; brief is life and long is love**_

_**-Lord Alfred Tennyson**_

* * *

Yuuki stared at her 'father' who in her opinion had officially lost it. Scratch that he had lost it years ago, "C'mon Yuuki-chan! It's a lovely idea!" Chairman Cross clapped his hands happily as Yuuki narrowed her normally happy brown eyes at him "Chairman…Daddy. I don't think it's good, Zero'll be angry and Aalia-chan will be scared…" she trailed off as Chairman Cross stared at her with big, brown eyes. "But, But it's a good idea! Kuran-kun would second it!" he waved his hands in front of Yuuki for a dramatic effect. "Daddy, Kaname-senpai would be worried and Zero will…"Yuuki chewed her bottom lip and inwardly cringed at Zero's reaction. "Fine, I'll ask Touga for his opinion about having a joint class!" Chairman Cross said sticking his tongue out at Yuuki.

Yuuki sighed and dismissed herself as she heard the Chairman cackle to himself about some more 'plans'. She really needed a break and a really long one at that; why can't life be easier. Yuuki never in her life thought that someone could be as brainless as her 'father'. She speeded up her pace as she heard the bell ring, maybe if she talked to Yori things would get better.

Aalia glanced at Zero who was sitting next her during Biology. She bit her lower lip and nervously scribbled a point down as Honshu-sensei explained. Zero looked at her and smirked, he had really shaken her up during break. He watched Furuhata Hanshi turn around and frown at him, Zero shot him a smug look and felt like flipping the finger at him. Yes, today was a good day, Aalia by his side and jocks hearts being stomped on; fate really was smiling at him today. Zero gently put his hand on Aalia's to stop her from fidgeting. Aalia widened her green eyes at the sudden contact and her face turned beet red "U-Um…Z-Zero-kun…" she whispered at him. Zero smirked and gently stroked her hand; Aalia's heart started beating faster.

_**Kami-sama…why can't he stop! We're in class and sensei would turn around any second…**_

"Don't be so shy, my little one or you'll faint," Zero teased softly as she looked at the front trying to ignore his hand which had now wrapped itself around her waist. "Now, class please read page eight quietly, I have a meeting to attend to," Honshu-sensei said as he nodded briefly at the class and left the room. Zero's smirk grew larger as he pulled her closer, Aalia's face was red and she was sweating.

_**I have to get out of here…Zero-kun will try to kiss me and…**_

"Aalia…" he whispered softly as she pushed away his hand and began to get up. Zero narrowed his violet eyes and pulled her possessively down onto his lap, the entire class had grown quiet and everyone was staring at the two prefects.

_**What's he doing?! Ah!! Kami-sama please help me… and I'll visit the temple everyday like Auntie wants me to…Oh no he's going to…**_

Aalia's green eyes widened as Zero bent and kissed her, Aalia heard everyone gasp and then her whole world went blank.

* * *

_Yuuki-chan did you hear what happened in Honshu-sensei's class?_

_Yori, everyone was talking about during Gym, geez must Aalia be embarrassed or what?_

_I heard from Class Rep that she fainted and Kiryu-kun had to take her to the Nurse's office!_

_Geez, Zero has some nerve, I swear I'll grind him into the ground for this…_

_Chill, it's your fault for not noticing the sexual tension between them._

_WHAT THE HELL!! AALIA'S SO DAMN SHY AND ZERO'S LIKE A FREAKING ICECUBE!!_

_God, get a grip woman it's the Day Class that I'm not worried about, I just don't know how the Night Class will react to this, you do catch my drift right?_

_Oh hell, Idol-senpai'll use this against Zero and Touga-sensei'll just smirk his ass off at Aalia and Zero whenever he sees them and Daddy'll send them both flowers or chocolates and probably be bawling his eyes out at 'young love'._

_Riight, now what are you going to do? Won't this get in the way of you guy's friendship or something?_

_No! I'm cool with it; it's just a shock that Zero's actually demonstrating his feelings to Aalia-chan!_

_Same here, I heard from Class Rep that he nearly slapped Hanshi-san for asking Aalia-chan out in the boys toilet._

_Wow…I'm so proud of Zero! Furuhata Hanshi's an asshole who just dates young, innocent girls to devirginize them!_

_Okay…now are you gonna concentrate in Class because Teri-sensei's starting to look suspicious…_

_Fine, talk to ya later Yori-chan!_

* * *

"Everyone, please go back to your dorms!"

Aalia looked at Yuuki who was puffing away and trying to restrain the rabid fan girls who were screaming. "Ohh... I can see some!" screamed one girl and knocked down Yuuki. "No! Please clear the area!" Aalia screamed and warded off a few, she bent and helped Yuuki up.

"If you don't stop pushing, all of you'll be sent to the Chairman!" the fan girls spun around at the sound of the voice and gave a death glare to Zero and formed a line.

"THEYR'E COMING OUT!"

The gates of the Moon Dormitory opened and the Night Class walked out making an entrance and the girls shrieked.

"IDOL-SENPAI!"

"KURAN-SENPAI!"

"AAH! HE'S LOOKING AT ME!!"

"OOH! SHIKI-SENPAI'S LOOKING AT ME! HE'S SOO HOT!"

The girls screamed and nearly mobbed the Night Class, Kain shook his head "How annoying…" he muttered as the girls yanked his white jacket,

"Be a little more loving, Kain," said Aidou as he flashed a hundred-watt smile at a few girls who fainted. Aalia blushed at the sight of the vampires and looked down "Ah, Aalia-chan how's you're leg?" Aidou asked as he made his way towards the petite girl. "F-Fine senpai!" Aalia answered robotically, her face turning red. Aidou smiled at her and gave a roguish wink, the fan girls sighed and Zero's vein popped.

"ALL OF YOU! TO THE DORMS NOW! IT'S PAST CURFEW!" Zero screamed and all the girls let out shrieks of fright and zipped towards their dorms. Yuuki sighed and shook her long, brown hair.

_**I guess some things never change…**_

Zero was puffing away at a group of juniors who were chatting up Ichijou Takuma. His lungs get bigger by the day thought Ichijou as he smiled at Zero in thanks. Kaname gave a soft smile at Yuuki who melted on the spot and gave the three of them a deep, soft 'thank you'. The Night Class entered the Academy as the Sun began to set.

* * *

"Aalia-chan! Don't be embarrassed - boyfriends kiss their girlfriends all the time!"

Aalia turned pink and looked down at the ground "B-But Zero-kun's not asked me out…he kind of told me…" she trailed off as Yuuki stared at her intently. "Told you?" Yuuki asked slowly as if registering every word in her head "H-Hai, I d-don't know what to think of him…" Aalia continued as she glanced at the night sky. Yuuki closed her eyes deep in thought. "Then you'll just have to ask him!" she stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

_**Kami-sama, Yuuki-chan's more naïve and clueless about Zero-kun than I thought…**_

Aalia sighed in desperation. "I really wish that was simple, Yuuki-chan, but Zero's really not very….um…verbal." Aalia murmured as she shifted her feet uncomfortably. "Aalia-chan, you can't just let a guy kiss you so possessively!" Yuuki exclaimed tapping her foot impatiently. "You heard about it?" Aalia asked her eyes began to burn hot with tears as she stood looking at her friend.

_**Heard about it? Dammit, sister, that was one hell of a lip-lock which could make even the Sun feel embarrassed about its hotness and the fact that it was the closest thing to porn in our school made the news travel even faster!**_

"C'mon, Aalia-chan, it's not that bad. There was always the sexual attraction between you and Zero," Yuuki said repeating Yori's words. Aalia's green eyes turned the size of saucers "S-Sexual…" she stuttered and fainted.

_**Why? Why me…what did I ever do to deserve this?**_

* * *

Zero squinted in the dark at the woods, checking for any vampires skipping the class. His Bloody Rose was fully loaded and ready to taste some vampire meat. He watched his surroundings warily; his senses had heightened ever since turning into a vampire and were probably one of the few finer points of being a vampire that he could think of.

Zero sighed and wished he could skip his duty for tonight.

There were probably a million better things he could think of doing and Aalia was one the things. He wanted to scream and shout to the heavens that he had kissed the girl he had dreamt of kissing finally. Zero couldn't even imagine how sweet, soft and delicious her lips had tasted; her scent was driving him crazy and he suppressed the urge to go and smell her right now. What did this all mean, those hot dreams he had about her and the intimate way he drank from her; could it be that he, Kiryu Zero, was actually in…love? He shook his head; no, impossible - Aalia was just an attraction.

_**Yeah, and a really hot one…**_

Zero shook his head from his dirty thoughts, was it full moon or something? 'Cuz his vampiric side was buzzing and his hormones were practically waiting to jump at a certain blonde beauty. He stared at the sky as he watched the stars he felt some peace and content. Zero closed his violet eyes and began to concentrate then he heard it -the noise of fangs being drawn. He opened his eyes and stared into the eyes of a Level E vampire. Zero pointed his Bloody Rose at the vampire and fired.

The sound of gunshots filled the air as it lunged at him.

* * *

"Don't bother anyone, Hanabusa!"

Aidou Hanabusa stared at his cousin Akatsuki Kain with his perfectly shaped blond eyebrow raised. "Yeah, right," he answered sarcastically and looked at the blackboard. "What will I do with you…?" Kain muttered and continued his detailed observation of …Ruka. Aidou rolled his big, blue eyes and lazily watched the rest of the Night Class. Shiki was snoring in the corner and Rima was busy reading next to him. Ichijou was pretending to study but was actually reading some vampire manga under his desk, Ruka was writing some notes as his cousin gazed at her. Seiren was keeping an eye on the guardians outside and Kaname was reading a really fat novel written by Nietzsche. Then they heard it - a gunshot. Seiren shot to the window and Kaname's eyes turned red. The rest of the Class was awake and staring at their leader expectantly for orders. "Kain, Aidou go outside. Seiren follow me," Kaname barked as Kain and Aidou left the classroom. "Rima, Ruka get the Chairman. Ichijou and Shiki go and find Yuuki and Miyazaki-san," Kaname ordered as the other members disappeared.

Kaname rushed, his heartbeat was pounding unusually fast, and he had felt a Level E signature a few minutes ago. He sincerely hoped that Yuuki wasn't hurt and no one was injured, his heartbeat quickened as he recalled the attack on Aalia the previous night.

_**Please let Yuuki be safe….**_

Kaname rushed outside with Seiren behind. He concentrated and put his fear aside the moment he heard a shout coming from the East end of the forest.

* * *

"Ne, Yuuki-chan is Aalia-chan alright?"

Yuuki smiled weakly at Ichijou who was worriedly bending and checking Aalia's pulse, Shiki was busy smelling the area and his whip-like weapon was drawn and ready. "Um…actually, Ichijou-senpai Aalia-chan had fainted before I heard the gunshot." Yuuki replied and nervously clasped her hands. Shiki turned around and walked back "Nothing," he replied to Ichijou's expectant look. "But why did she faint?" asked Ichijou as Yuuki sweat dropped nervously.

_**What world does Ichijou-senpai live in? I can see Zero's point of him having a mind of a fairy….**_

"Was it because of the kiss?" asked Shiki yawning and looking at the sky, "Eh? Kiss?" repeated Ichijou curiously as Yuuki shot the sleepy vampire a glare in her uncomfortable state. "About that…um…Zero had …ehem…" Yuuki trailed off pathetically as Ichijou's expression grew more puzzled.

"Kiryu made out with Miyazaki during Biology and she fainted."

Yuuki cringed as Ichijou stared blankly at Shiki's bored expression; it slowly registered in Ichijou's innocent, little head.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Yuuki sighed as Ichijou's blue eyes nearly rolled at the back of his head, at the thought of the normally stoic Kiryu making out with the extremely shy Aalia was enough to make Ichijou's already loose mindset even more loose. Shiki yawned and stared at his friend's reaction. How he wished he had bought a camera; Rima would have a good laugh at their happy-go-lucky Vice-President's expression maybe he should come prepared next time.

They all heard Aalia stir as the sound of voices shouting filled the air, the group supporting the newly awakened Aalia rushed towards the scene. But, what Shiki and Ichijou failed to sniff and sense was a pair of blood red eyes peering at them from the trees shadows.

* * *

**The end of chapter three pplz!!You know the drill review, review, and review… I love this chapter!!**


	4. Secrets

* * *

**Chapter4-Secrets**

**AN: Thanks to all of you for your lovely reviews, makes me think that my writing is worthwhile! This chapter has some sadness and is a bit confusing. Major angst warning!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight! I'll be one hell of a rich woman if I did!**

* * *

_**Why does our life revolve around secrecy?**_

_**Wouldn't it be easier if we could tell our friends everything…?**_

* * *

Zero growled at the Level E his eyes red and his fangs bared, the Bloody Rose shot at it. The Level E screeched and slammed its body against Zero; its claws scratched his fingers and its fangs biting his shoulders. Zero bashed it against the tree and kicked with all his might, he could smell his blood and his vision was becoming blurry. He hit the Level E and managed to pin it on the ground; he heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards them. He briefly looked up and saw Aidou and Kain ready to lounge at Level E, but he felt a thump and his vision darkened as he smelt his blood being spilt.

Kain flung a blast of flames at the Level E in an attempt to ward off the creature. Aidou was behind the creature hitting it and trying to get it off Zero's limp form. The creature began to scream and back away, Kain glanced briefly over the shoulder and saw Kaname's red eyes glaring at the creature. The creature screamed and turned to dust, Aidou shuddered briefly and bent to check Zero for a pulse "He's alive" he answered and stood up as Seiren began to bandage the wound.

"Zero, really can't seem to stop getting in trouble. Can he?"

The group of vampires turned to see Touga and the Chairman standing with drawn guns. Ruka and Rima were behind them, the all turned as soon as they saw Yuuki, Aalia, Ichijou and Shiki running towards them. Aalia's gasp was heard and Yuuki began to sob at the sight of Zero's limp form, Ichijou looked blank and Shiki briefly glanced at Zero's injured form. "What happened?" Aalia asked quietly as she bent and stared at Zero's body; she inwardly felt numb and her heart was thumping. "A Level E attacked him" answered Kain as Touga examined the ashes of the said creature. Chairman Cross sighed and stared at the trees as if expecting more to appear. "This is the probably the fifth sighting near the Academy" Touga remarked as he lifted Zero up and turned around to face the students. "This is bad…" muttered Chairman Cross, "Bad! You do realize that it's against us, of course!" Aidou exclaimed sourly. Kain glanced at his cousin and shot him a warning glance "It really is, Aidou" chuckled Touga as he looked the group of vampires with his lone blue eye. "Except, you Noble Class vampires aren't the suspects, only a pure-blood could create a Level E" continued Touga as he watched Kaname. "Touga-sensei!" Yuuki exclaimed in shock, hisses and whispers issued as the Night Class glared at Touga in anger. Kaname's cool brown eyes quieted the Night Class as he calmly regarded Touga.

"Touga-sensei, I have nothing to do with this attack" stated Kaname coolly as Touga smiled cynically. "I'm not accusing you Kuran, but the odds are against you. You're the only pure-blood within a 500 mile radius of this town" answered Touga as he gave Zero's body to Shiki and Ichijou who carried him to the infirmary, both glanced over their shoulders and stared warily at Touga.

"Yagari…" Chairman Cross warned softly as he met Touga's eye, "Kaname-senpai would never do anything like that!" Yuuki seconded as she shook her dark head in disagreement. " I' m not saying anything, but it seems a bit suspicious to have a Level E nearby when there is a class in the Academy with vampires" pointed out Touga. "Kaname-sama would not set a Level E on anyone. He's not that kind of a person" stated Ruka angrily, everyone whispered and nodded in agreement. "Everyone, please don't start arguing. Zero-kun was hurt and we should not fight amongst ourselves" Aalia whispered softly as she stood up. Chairman Cross cleared his throat "All of you are dismissed, please head back to class. Aalia and Yuuki go back to your dormitories immediately.Kuran-kun please follow me and Yagari you too" he ordered, the Night Class whispered amongst themselves and walked towards the Academy. Yuuki and Aalia quietly walked back to the Sun Dorms both badly shaken by the attack on Zero.

* * *

_The air was filled with snow; he walked down the pavement towards his house. The snow trailed after him after he entered, he removed his shoes and could smell the scent of roses with a touch of caramel. He smiled and walked towards the kitchen, he watched his blonde-haired wife mixing the batter of Christmas cake; he recalled her babbling on his way to work how tonight was going to be special._

_Special._

_Like her; he heard his mother call him as he turned around, she greeted him and kissed him. Just like old times, his father asked him how work was as he began to cut his wife's cake and distribute it. The air was light as he enjoyed himself; there was that easy happiness he felt in his soul. He smelt a different scent; not his wife's or his mother's, it smelt like cherry blossoms._

_Cherry Blossoms._

_His heartbeat quickened as he heard that familiar laugh, there was no more happiness, just pain and sorrow. He tried to find his gun and shout but it was in vain. There was blood everywhere, all over the furniture, the white tablecloth, the cake and him. He heard his wife whimpering and he walked towards her; her green eyes filled with fear as she heard that dreaded laugh. It was different, but familiar; he clutched his blood drenched clothes and collapsed sobbing._

"_Look at me, Zero…"_

_Zero looked up at the woman standing at the mirror, he growled and pushed her but she disappeared. He froze and stared at his reflection, there was blood on his suit, his mouth dripped with blood and his fangs were drawn; his breath hitched as he stared at his blood red eyes. He turned around and stared at his house in horror_

_Dead Aalia _

_Dead Mama_

_Dead Papa_

_He sobbed as he saw Aalia's blank green eyes stare at him, accusing him forever._

"_Look at me, Zero…"_

* * *

Zero shot up from his bed panting hard and sweating, the air felt heavy and he felt hot.

"Take it easy"

He looked up and stared into the faces of Touga and the Chairman, "What happened?" asked Zero as he shifted uncomfortably at Touga's probing gaze. "The Level E drained a lot of blood from you" answered the Chairman as he pulled the blinds and let the Sun in. Zero looked down in annoyance and heard Touga chuckle "Always cribbed when you lost" he said as he lit a cigarette. "Now's not the time to talk about the old times, Yagari" Chairman Cross said with a serious tone. Zero looked up surprised, the Chairman was seldom serious about anything, and Touga gave Zero a cynical smile from under his hat. "These attacks are serious and the numbers of Level E's have been increasing near the Academy" continued Chairman Cross as he adjusted his glasses. "Bad enough we keep a class of vampires, but now the Vampire Council is getting suspicious about the involvement of purebloods in the area" muttered Chairman Cross as he paced around the room.

"Do you suspect Kuran, Master?"

The question hung in the air as Chairman Cross glared at Touga and Zero waited for Touga to answer. "Initially, yes but Ka'en has assured me that Kaname would not do anything like that" replied Touga with a wry smile playing on his lips. Zero looked at his bandaged arm and began to play with his bandage "Was anyone else hurt?" he asked. "No, Akatsuki and Aidou arrived and managed to ward it away from you. Kaname destroyed it" Touga answered as he puffed away on his cigarette, "Aalia and Yuuki were shaken but alright, according to Takuma-kun, Aalia-chan fainted" said Chairman Cross. Zero looked up worriedly at the Chairman, Touga smirked "She had an attack of excess emotion" he said as he watched his student sniff in annoyance. "Zero, if anyone asks how you hurt your arm. Tell them you tripped and tore a tissue" Chairman Cross said as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his long nose. Zero nodded understanding, "Oh, for the time being relax, Aalia and Yuuki will be doing your duty" said Touga as he and Chairman Cross headed out of the infirmary.

* * *

"I hope Kiryu-kun is okay"

Aalia looked up from her textbook and watched Class Rep talk to a gaggle of curious students about Zero's absence.

_**Zero-kun lost a lot of blood, it's not fair…he always gets hurt. I'll go and see him today; he looked so pale in the morning when I visited him…**_

Aalia sighed and put down her pencil; she chewed her bottom lip and wished she was there. If she could have protected him last night, then he would be here sitting next to her with a detached, cool smirk on his face.

"Ne, Aalia-chan are you okay?"

Aalia smiled at Yori who was peering at her from her seat in front of her worriedly "I'm fine, Yori-san it's just…" she trailed off and stared at the ground. " You're worried about your boyfriend, right?" Yori put in as Aalia turned a beautiful shade of magenta, "H-Hai" she answered weakly. Kawasaki Tsume- the class gossip heard Yori and Aalia's conversation and butted in. "That's right, you're Kiryu-kun's girlfriend" she said with a mischievous smile appearing on her face. The other girls cornered Aalia who was turning redder by the second

"So you made out with Kiryu-kun!"

"Lucky bitch, I wish Kiryu-kun would kiss me as passionately as he kissed you"

"I swear; did he like feel you up?"

"No, I heard he kisses girls and feels their butts to see how far he'll go!"

"Then, Aalia-chan must have one hell of an ass!"

Aalia's vision grew blurry as she heard to class fan girls gossip more and more about Zero and her, she felt her face grow hot and then Aalia slumped on her desk when she heard a familiar voice scream.

* * *

"Hey"

Aalia opened her green eyes and gazed at Zero's violet eyes peering at her. "Z-Zero-kun…where am I?" asked Aalia as she sat up against her pillow. "The infirmary, Yuuki came in earlier and said you fainted before History" Zero answered with a knowing smirk on his face. "H-How are you?" she asked nervously and fiddled with her hair, "Okay, the wound isn't deep at least that's what I think but Ms. Senno the nurse wouldn't let me go" answered Zero as he peered out of the window. Aalia watched him from her bed in fascination; for someone who had been hurt he was very active and alert. Then again, this was the Zero Kiryu; student of Touga Yagari, she thought quietly as she watched his muscled, back.

"I had no idea that I was an interesting thing to watch"

Aalia blushed and looked away from his prying eyes; "Um…it's not that…" she trailed off and looked at her uniform. Zero smirked and looked out of the window with his violet eyes dancing in amusement, "Z-Zero-kun… how long was I out?" Aalia asked softly. "About, three hours" he answered and shifted to a more comfortable position.

_**Can't I ever stop stuttering around Zero and any boy? I really wish that I could tell him, but I have to think about my future and my family's happiness…**_

Aalia watched her fingers which were pale and shivering; just being in Zero's presence intimidated her. She recalled the doubts that Chairman Cross had voiced earlier about their duties in general

_I don't know how long it would be before one of you gets hurt…it's confusing to think about it. Meanwhile, both of you keep your eyes open and ears perked, if there's any strange activity then you have to ensure no one in the Day Class knows or gets hurt._

"Oi, Relax nothing's going to happen soon"

Aalia looked at Zero and gave a tentative smile, "Okay, I have to go now" she replied and got up from the bed. Zero gave her a probing gaze and his violet eyes flickered a while then it went back to normal; "See you later, Zero-kun" Aalia waved and left the infirmary. Zero sighed and fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes to shield the bright rays of sunlight; he really should get some sleep and he fell asleep into a world free of troubles and worries.

* * *

"I understand that having a new student is the last thing you need right now, Ka'en"

Ka'en Cross stared at the elegantly, beautiful woman seated in front of him, she sipped her green tea like a lady and watched him with cat-shaped green eyes that probed him. He chuckled and stood up facing the window "Always straight to the point, huh Akira?" he asked and watched his daughter push some girls from the Moon Dorm entrance into a line. Akira curled one dainty fist into a ball and raised her perfectly done eyebrows in annoyance, "You also understand what risks I am taking by admitting Kikuta into the school" Ka'en continued. "I understand, but my presence here is for two confidential reasons; ones which you are very well aware of" Akira stated and gave a cynical smile to the pacing Chairman. "You do have my consent to admit Kikuta; the council summoned me a few weeks ago… But the question here is it for everyone's best interests?" Ka'en asked and watched Akira purse her lips in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes"

Her answer followed an awkward silence as the Chairman sighed and tiredly rubbed his forehead; he was a retired vampire hunter trying to ensure peace between humans and vampires, dammit!

"So, are we clear?"

"…Yes"

"Good, I'll inform the council and he will be arriving tomorrow"

"Understood"

"Ka'en! I have to ask you something"

Chairman Cross inwardly cringed at forgetting to remind Touga about the appointment; Touga stared in shock at the blonde woman seated opposite the Chairman, a smile played on her pink lips.

"It's good to see you, Touga-chan"

* * *

**Muahhhhhhhhhh! Cliff-hanger, any guesses who the hot lady is? You guys know da drill! Review! Review**


	5. Reactions

* * *

**Chapter 5- Reactions**

* * *

_**Reactions are taken in positive and negative ways;**_

_**But it is the reactions of others that they respond to,**_

_**is what we dread…**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, Hino Matsuri does! I own Aalia, Akira and Kikuta Hisao!**

**AN: Yah people, Thanks for 15 reviews and my hits get higher by the day! Sorry for the much awaited Chapter 5! My holiday homework pile never seems to end, seriously never study in a CBSE school or your brain will overload and explode! On with the chappie…Oh and listen to Brian McFadden ft Delta Goodrem's Almost Here, Blue- Breathe Easy and Daniel Powter's Bad Day when reading this chapter!**

* * *

_Touga-chan…_

No one had called him that in exactly fifteen years, the vampire hunter stared at the beautiful, elegantly dressed woman. In those fifteen years, Miyazaki Akira had not changed one bit, her hair was long, wavy blonde curls with beautiful green eyes that sparkled with mischief as she smirked at him. Her scent was the same; jasmine, sandalwood and a hint of honey, he growled at the effect she had on him.

Chairman Cross cleared his throat loudly and brought Touga back to his senses, he glared at the Chairman "What is _**she**_ doing here?" he hissed. "Aah...Akira-chan is here to admit a new student!" answered Chairman Cross as he avoided Touga's lone blue eye that had narrowed into a little slit. "You're just the same Touga-chan!" the said woman scolded playfully as she arranged her green skirt as she uncrossed her long, slim legs. "Same! You're not the one to talk, Akira" growled Touga in anger, "How the hell did you ever let her come here without consulting me" he continued glaring at Chairman Cross who visibly flinched. "Touga…you must understand, Akira-chan is the Miyazaki Family representative, she is the one who was present at the signing of the pact between the Council and Hunter's Association" said Chairman Cross in a matter-o-fact voice. "Dammit! Ka'en, I know all about it" snapped Touga as his face became dark as a thunder cloud; Akira laughed as he shot her a look, "Don't get your panties in a bunch! Besides Tanao-san asked me to admit Hisao-kun personally" she said in a more sober tone.

"HISAO! YOUR'E ADMITTING A KIKUTA!"

"Now, Yagari see…"

"SEE! YOUR'E FRIGGING MAD"

"Aw, is Touga-chan scared abwt a widdle pure-blood"

"YOU SHUT-UP! FLIRT! VIXEN!"

Akira laughed even more as Touga shouted loudly at her as Ka'en sighed and shook his blonde head and rubbed his temples tiredly. "Both of you act your age! Akira you should know better than annoy Touga. Touga you have a class to attend to in ten minutes" said Chairman Cross in his 'serious' voice, the two adults fell silent and sat down as Chairman Cross sighed and paced the room.

"When I last saw you Akira, it was on a happier note" he said as Akira smiled at him, "But Touga has a point, admitting a Kikuta into an academy filled with ninety percent human students is a temptation for him" continued Ka'en as Touga smirked at Akira. "I have no power to prevent his admittance since he is here according to the pact signed" said Ka'en as he watched Yuuki trying to prevent the Day Class girls from breaking into the Night Class dormitory through his window. "I also agree that it will be a test of perseverance on Hisao-sama's part, but the reason Hisao-sama's been enrolled is because of the alliance that was made between the Council and Hunter's Association exactly sixteen years ago" said Chairman Cross seriously as he watched his two companions with hooded eyes.

"You, Miyazakis never spared the young did you?" asked Touga as Akira flinched for the first time, "It was either Miharu or me, since neither of us consented, it's left to the youngest" answered Akira mechanically as she glanced at Touga. "Still, your family always wanted to do well, eh?" he said and stood up and opened the office door.

"I asked her permission if that's what you want to hear"

Touga smiled cynically as he looked at Akira for the last time;

"At least you did that"

Akira sighed painfully as she heard him slam the door shut; Chairman Cross gently patted her back before the younger woman started sobbing.

* * *

Aalia gently brushed her hair out of her green eyes as she peered over Zero's shoulder from her seat. Yuuki had woken her up excitedly chattering about a new student joining their Academy, from what she gathered he was a Night Class student, handsome and in their grade. Zero muttered something about the world having too much vampires and that when they populated they really needed to learn about using the lube and sex-education.

Aalia sighed and tapped Zero's muscular arm, he turned and looked at her with a bored look "What?" he asked as she chewed her bottom lip. "Pay attention, Hanako-sensei's looked at you twice already" she whispered, Zero rolled his violet eyes and his hand wrapped itself around Aalia's waist as he whispered "She's boring, why don't we do something else like what we did a few days ago?", Aalia blushed a brilliant shade of red and mumbled inaudibly as Zero stroked her slim waist with his hands, she pushed his hands off in embarrassment. "Z-Zero-kun!" Aalia exclaimed as he began to nuzzle her neck lovingly, "Shush" he muttered and kissed her neck, Zero played with her loose blonde hair as he watched her take notes with trembling hands. He planted one last kiss and whispered something in Aalia's ear that made her go bright red and nearly faint. The bell rang and Hanako-sensei reached for her books and yelled she would take a pop quiz tomorrow on the Renaissance Era with all the paintings and sculptures learnt.

Zero patiently waited for Aalia as she packed her things with shaky hands, he picked up his black file and yanked hold of a protesting Aalia's hand and exited the classroom. They met Yuuki in the hallway was in conversation with Class Rep who was praising the new student and stating he was 'brilliant as lightning'. Zero cursed under his breath and yanked both Yuuki and Aalia towards lunch. The trio smiled and chattered as the walked towards the cafeteria, the girls began to giggle and gossip as they settled down at a table that Yori had managed to snag. "Kiryu-kun" nodded Yori as Zero settled down, Zero nodded back and opened his lunchbox, Aalia stared at the chattering students, itching to ask Yuuki about the new student but Yuuki had smiled in a secretive way and said she had to wait till the afternoon.

Zero on the other hand had no problem in already putting down the new student; he remarked that the 'thing' had been a total prep jerk who kept on checking out all the females in the vicinity which reminded him horribly of Hanabusa Aidou with black hair which was not so curly. Aalia sighed as Yuuki angrily started bickering with Zero who rolled his eyes and replied "Of course **you** think vampires are cool and nice, your president boyfriend is one". "That's not true, Kaname-sempai is nice and good, Kikuta-kun is just like him" Yuuki protested, "As if, you think the sun shines out of Kuran's ass!" he shot back which made Yuuki turn bright red and Yori to spit her food out into Aalia's tray. Aalia stared at the semi-chewed food on her tray and heard Yori apologize as Zero smirked as Yuuki began to yell at him.

* * *

At the Moon Dorms the entire vampire student body was gathered as their president and vice-president were welcoming the new arrival. Kikuta Hisao stood next to Kaname and Ichijou smirking and making the female vampires blush and giggle. He was tall; dark-haired with brilliant ice blue eyes and a tanned complexion which contrasted the loose white shirt he had on and ripped blue jeans. Kaname smiled as the vampires stared at him with rapt attention "Good Afternoon, thank-you all for getting up and sacrificing your resting time to attend this meeting. I would like to introduce a new member into our class, I'm sure all of you recognize him from our community" said Kaname as the vampires nodded and mumbled. "Kikuta-sama is a very important member of our society and all of us are going to do our best to make him welcome here" continued Kaname as they all applauded Hisao when he bowed with respect, the other vampires bowed in return.

Aidou yawned and stared at Hisao with his light blue eyes, his cousin Kain muttered something under his breath "Hmm, he doesn't seem to be that powerful" remarked Aidou as he sipped his glass of blood capsules. "Careful, Hanabusa" warned Kain sharply as Aidou rolled his blue eyes, "Whatever. He's definitely a player, look at the way he stares at the women" answered Aidou as he watched Hisao smile at a few girls nearby. "Sou'en-san seems to have taken to him" he stated as Kain choked on his glass and swivelled around to watch Hisao kiss a blushing Ruka's hand. Kain narrowed his eyes and stalked off muttering curses under his breath towards Ruka's direction.

Hanabusa Aidou sighed and smiled at the lightly lit chandelier as he heard soft chatter; yes it was definitely going to be an interesting year especially with this Hisao character. All the same, he thanked God that Kaname was president and not Hisao; the vampire was definitely trouble and he hated that eerie aura he gave off. Aidou watched his cousin steal-er-move Ruka away from Hisao who now managed to charm Rima away from a rather annoyed Shiki.

_**Purebloods, they really never know their limits…**_

* * *

Takuma Ichijou was relatively a happy young man who lived his life one night at a time; he never interfered into things unless Kaname instructed him to. But, admitting a Kikuta especially a male one was just calling death to come knocking. He really wished he could object to his grandfather and the other council members' decisions but this was the stupidest; yes even he agreed, stupidest thing they had ever done. And the worst part was Kikuta-san was a pure-blood, meaning he would have to respect him and not misbehave according Kaname-sama's orders.

Ichijou chewed his bottom lip nervously and watched Hisao examine his room and pick up little trinkets and tap them. Hisao smiled and prodded his bed slightly and turned "So, Takuma can you hook me up with a bigger bed 'cuz I'm gonna have **lots **of company" he said. Ichijou blue eyes popped out of his sockets as he pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten.

_**Kami-sama, please have mercy on all of our souls….**_

Then, Takuma Ichijou nodded and rushed out of the room and met a sniggering Shiki who was eavesdropping in the hallway. Takuma Ichijou screamed the moment he reached Kaname's room and wailed and ranted at a very confused Kaname for ten minutes before shortly nearly flinging himself out of Kaname's window.

* * *

"Good work, Akira"

"So, Tanao-san I take it Hisao-sama's happy?"

"Over the moon, especially thrilled with the girls"

"Tanao-"

"Stop panicking Miyazaki, he's not thatbad as you perceive him to be!"

"I understand, but if he doesn't keep the end of his deal"

"Don't worry, Hisao-sama's not like **humans**"

"Yes, I know but at least humans are **faithful**"

"Goodbye, Miyazaki-san"

"Goodbye, Ikono-san"

* * *

The three prefects were gathered and waiting patiently for a glimpse of the new student, Yuuki and Zero had already seen and met the new student whereas Aalia was nervous as all the Day Class students. For once the quiet and orderly manner had settled upon the students each stood perfectly still waiting for the clock to tick five-forty, Zero was the only one who wasn't interested he yawned and watched his watch tick five-forty. That very moment, it seemed that time froze still as the gates creaked open slowly, the girls began to whisper and nervously straighten their uniforms and apply lip gloss as they caught a glimpse of sparkling white uniforms.

But, the moment the new student came out time stood still for the second time. Hisao Kikuta stared at the students with an amused expression on his tanned face, he smirked and winked at a couple of underclassmen who sighed and fainted. Hisao smirked and sauntered towards the long line and his eyes roved over each female and stopped the moment he hit his target.

He smiled at Aalia and gently held her hand and bent and kissed it, Aalia blushed crimson as Zero's mouth fell open much to the Night Class' shock and Aidou's "AH-HA!", Yuuki gaped blankly at Zero then at Aidou who was being bopped on his head by Kain and Ruka. Kaname sighed and managed to go back to his dignified state and cleared his throat; everyone stopped and respectfully looked at him "I believe Hisao-san deserves an introduction. Aalia-san, this is Kikuta Hisao-san from the prestigious Kikuta clan" introduced Kaname as Aalia nodded shyly at Hisao who gave her delicate hand another kiss earning a death glare from Zero. "Kaname, you really did fail to inform me e about the Academy having such beautiful women" remarked Hisao as he gently let Aalia's hand go and turned to give Yuuki a breath-taking smile. Kaname merely smiled while inwardly was remembering Ichijou's rant on Hisao and his 'pervy ideals' began to understand what he had meant. Kaname merely coughed while a really pale Ichijou announced it was time for class, the Night Class entered the Academy while all the Day Class students walked away with dazed expressions on their faces.

Aalia and Yuuki sighed much to Zero's dismay, he grunted that he was going to start rounds as the girls smiled at each other and began patrolling with tell-tale blushes on their faces.

* * *

**Yeah!! End of Chapter 5, I actually beat my record of not completing more than 4 chapters! Please review; I really want to know what you guys think!! If you guys like my story or think it should improve, please e-mail or review!**

**C'ya till the next chappie!**

* * *


	6. Deception

* * *

**Chapter 6- Deception**

* * *

_**I always used to lie;**_

_**It broke my heart whenever I met her eyes...**_

_**But now, all the lies I have built around me,**_

_**Threaten to fall because of her**_

_**eyes.**_

* * *

**AN: HA! I'm back with a bang, after defeating my arch-nemesis Writer's Block, I've battled and written my ideas and decided to not make this fic Zero-centric as tempting as that is! So, people please review and send suggestions! Read On and Review!**

* * *

The smoke that fumed around him with a vengeance made him silently wish he wasn't here. The air was thick and stuffy; the bartender wiped the glasses and a showgirl sang about being abandoned as men played pool or smoked amongst themselves.

Yagari Touga sipped his Brandy and stared at the scene around him, sixteen years ago this would have been heaven for him. But, much to his annoyance he wanted to return to the Academy and drink a steaming mug of coffee while brooding over his thoughts. When he was young, _**the Slain**_ was **the **place to be; all the vampire hunters in town crowded around to bet, drink and gather information before going out into the night for fierce and bloody hunts. The Slain now had lost its charm for the alliance made by the Hunter's Association and Council made hunting illegal, since purebloods now directly controlled their kind.

Inwardly, he was annoyed at the loss of his livelihood but sadly he had no one to reminisce with about the old times. Ka'en was all 'support the peace' and 'I regret taking lives', and felt it was his duty to ensure things went smoothly between the communities. Touga didn't blame him, when they were hunters Ka'en was cold and murdered at the slightest provocation, a part of him suspected he was guilty and often tried to 'help' out both the sides to make sure vampires were accepted. But, Touga didn't understand why he bothered when all the students except a few weren't even aware of vampires. He sighed and sipped his drink, his thoughts wandered towards another vampire hunter- Ryu Kazuhiko, and his best friend who tragically lost his life to the craziest and most blood-thirsty vampires – the legendary taster Akio Tajaima. Touga hated vampires especially purebloods, true they were proud and well-bred but some with the personality that Akio had made him want to reach for his gun and slaughter like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't do it, because whatever happened was the past. No matter what, he had to forget all the lies they built around the murders of the two most important people in the Vampire-Hunter war which resulted in the alliance. Touga Yagari sighed and drained his glass; he didn't care how Ka'en would react when he returned drunk to the Academy.

* * *

Aidou sat peering boredly out of his window; he yawned and adjusted his position as he watched the world go by. Today was a Saturday, an excellent day to go into town with his cousin and enjoy till his heart's content but his dear cousin decided that he'd better not 'tag along' and study instead. So here he was, Hanabusa Aidou the smoking heart-throb stuck inside on a lovely Saturday instead of charming human girls and smiling at fate for his looks and attitude. His girls at the Academy would be disappointed to find their Idol-sempai wasn't attending the excursion.

As he leaned lazily against the balcony railing, he inhaled all the scents that surrounded him, the sound of the wind rushing against the blades of grass. The trees that were luscious, green and the earthy smell the brown dirt gave out, the scent of Snowdrops and-

He stopped mid sentence to peer at the source, he saw a petite girl with honey-blond hair gently dipping her feet into the river. She had aquamarine eyes and her hair was held up in a ribbon, he recognized her right away. Sayori Wakaba – the best friend of Yuuki Cross and the only girl who never came to see the Night Class, she always returned to the Sun Dorms at the correct time and constantly worried about Yuuki and was borderline suspicious about the Night Class. Aidou smiled cynically, she was something Ichijou worried about but he had never paid attention to till he saw her; he always felt a little insecure when some girl resisted his looks. But, rather than feeling insecure he was curious, he wondered what kind of men interested her. She was attractive, true her friend was prettier but the aura she gave off was gentle and calm. Aidou smiled; maybe he wasn't going to be alone because a part of him thanked his cousin for leaving him behind.

Aidou Hanabusa stood up and walked outside his mind was committed to the girl he badly wanted to meet.

* * *

"Zero-kun!"

Zero sighed and heard Aalia's puffs as he turned to look at the petite girl clad in a green t-shirt with pink sketchy writing and denim caprice and sandals. Aalia pouted and shot Zero what he could describe as a mini-glare; inwardly chuckling he met her blazing green eyes with his cool, composed violet ones.

"Zero-kun please don't run off like that, Yuuki-chan was upset," Aalia said putting her hands on her hips. "Yuuki-chan was very upset because Yori-chan couldn't come, I thought we could pick some things for Chairman-san," she continued as Zero watched her completely ignoring her tirade. He was mesmerised at how delicate but fierce she looked as she chastised him in the middle of the street, he wanted to pick her up and kiss her soft lips as he watched her babble. Zero walked in front of her as she trailed off and he bent and kissed her gently, Aalia's cheeks burnt red as he let go and slipped his arm into hers and led her towards the store. Aalia shyly avoided his eyes as they entered the store and Zero grabbed a shopping cart and manoeuvred Aalia and the cart to the vegetable aisle.

Aalia concentrated hard and managed to get over her embarrassment and begin to remove her list and start to shop. Zero however grew sullen and picked up whatever Aalia said they needed and began to curse Chairman Cross for his stupidity and large stomach. Surprisingly, they managed to run-in with Rima and Shiki who were picking up some items on a list that was requested by the rest of the vampires at the Moon Dorms. Shiki looked even more sullen than Zero and mumbled that he wanted to sleep only to be scolded by Rima who was a little too enthusiastic at the thought of a holiday from modelling and sincerely was making sure everything was correct and in good condition. Zero finally exhausted from all the shopping and chatter and said he was going to get some coffee and was shortly followed by Shiki.

The two vampires stood there waiting as the Coffee dispenser prepared their order,

"You and Miyazaki are dating, huh?"

Zero looked up and stared at Shiki who looked er-interested, "Yeah," he answered and reached for his coffee. "I didn't think she was your type," Shiki remarked as he sipped his mocha latte, "Many people don't think women are my type" Zero answered earning a chuckle from Shiki. "That's true, Takuma was shocked at you two making out. The new guy really creeped him out," said Shiki as he met Zero's eye, "Creeped him out?" asked Zero as they drank. "Yeah, Kikuta's a real perv, goes around picking up fan girls and doing them," Shiki stated in disinterest; Zero's eyes narrowed into slits and peered at Shiki who seemed unusually chatty, must be the coffee he thought.

"So, are you also gonna be like him?"

"Huh?"

"Like Kikuta, a total stud or whatever you humans call them,"

"No, don't ever compare me to that…guy"

"Whatever. Be careful, he was charming all the females in the Moon Dorms."

At that piece of information, Zero felt slightly uneasy not because of the air conditioner blowing full blast on his back but because of the way he kissed Aalia's hand. Shiki drained his cup and mumbled a goodbye and left a very confused and jealous Kiryu behind to brood on his thoughts.

_**Foolish boy, how easily you fall into my trap…**_

* * *

Yuuki Cross was feeling very…cross today, she felt let down because of Zero's departure and her best friend Yori not coming. She brushed her long, brown hair out of her face as she waited in the corner of a square. She felt guilty, today was Zero's and Aalia's first date and poor Aalia got stuck with the list and had sped after a very angry Zero to convince him. But now, Yuuki guessed it was better than her, they were together but she badly missed Kaname who was busy showing Hisao around town.

As she dawdled, her brown eyes stared at black Nike's and she immediately looked up at the smiling face of Kaname. He was wearing a black shirt and long, blue jeans that made him look even more handsome. "Yuuki, I thought you were out with Kiryu-kun and Miyazaki-chan," said Kaname who looked slightly worried that Yuuki was out alone. "Aah…sempai, Aalia-chan went to find Zero he was angry," Yuuki answered as she pushed her bangs out of her face nervously, Kaname gently reached for Yuuki's hand and held it in his hand and slowly stroked it. Yuuki blushed and smiled at him, "Don't be so nervous, Yuuki," whispered Kaname in a gentle, soothing voice, "H-Hai, Sempai," she nodded obediently as Kaname gently embraced her, and Yuuki relaxed against him. Kaname sighed and pressed his forehead against Yuuki's and tensed up, Yuuki peered worriedly up at Kaname "Kaname-sempai is something wrong?" she asked sensing Kaname's frustration. "Nothing…its complicated." he answered and gently planted one kiss on Yuuki's forehead. Yuuki was silent and rested her head comfortably against Kaname's chest and felt content and safe.

* * *

Akira Miyazaki wiped the sweat off her forehead; she really had not sweated like this in all her thirty-four years. She had retired from the hunting business exactly sixteen years ago, for what she grudgingly admitted was for the best, her family never liked the 'sort' she associated herself with. But, she hated the thought of working in a stuffy office instead of being out in the raw, having thousands of vampires leaping at you while slicing them to dust and having your heart pump and the adrenaline drive explode with excitement.

Her life had been altered ever since the alliance, the sacrifices made were too gruesome to remember. She wished everything hadn't ended like that; things had got out of hand forcing the pact to be drawn. Akira sighed and sat down on her lawn chair and ran fingers through her silky, blonde wavy curls that were pulled up in a high ponytail. She had it easy; she had been studying Designing and Advertising while in college and earned money slaying vampires at night. She had moved to France as a result of an exchange program and fell in love with the country. The agencies were impressed with her credentials and let her intern at a very popular magazine; soon she finished acquiring her Masters and was head of department. But living the life of a workaholic had its results; she dated men from time to time but had never ever considered marrying. As soon as she turned twenty-four she undertook the bringing up of her six-year old niece, Aalia Miyazaki a cute toddler with beautiful green eyes and silky, straight blonde hair. Her niece and she were like mother and child but she never made her niece forget her mother and often told her stories about her childhood.

Miharu Miyazaki was only twenty-one when Aalia was born, her beautiful elder sister who went against their family patriarch's wishes by marrying a vampire hunter. Her sister believed in love and all emotion crap was probably why her daughter was suffering now.

Akira shifted uncomfortably; Miharu hated marrying for duty and sacrifice and was heart-broken if she knew little Aalia's fate. Miharu Kazuhiko nee Miyazaki was the eldest female of the prestigious Miyazaki Clan, she was loving, gentle and the most eligible mate according to the half-human, half-vampire matchmaker Sanui Shira. Akira snorted at the thought of the extremely round and big breasted matchmaker that wore enough make-up for a brothel of prostitutes. Sanui had often scolded her for slaying vampires and rambled along on how her 'byootiful' skin tone would be ruined because of her 'foolishness'. How she hated that broad, she thought darkly and drank her glass of iced lemonade.

Akira smiled and surveyed her house, a four bedroom that was every bit she had paid for it. Here she worked as a financial consultant and the pay was good. But, she had to save everything that she worked for an important commitment the family needed. So, Akira Miyazaki decided she had remembered her past enough for today and got up to clear everything.

* * *

Sounds of feeding sounded the chamber as a very long, pale-faced woman waited outside the room shaking. To everyone else she was the proud, confident Tamiyuki Tanao, the benefactress of the pureblood Kikuta Hisao. Tanao however, was scared out of her wits at the sounds of screaming and slurping that echoed the chamber, a tall white-haired boy scurried out of the chamber. "Tanao-sama, sorry but Hio-sama's slightly busy," he whispered, "It's alright, Ichiou." Tanao answered kindly to slightly quivering boy. Ichiou Kiryu the twin brother of Zero Kiryu and one of the few survivors of the left for Shizuka Hio's use. Tanao was aware of the nature of the relationship between slave and master but she felt that Shizuka had to be careful with Ichiou, she had heard about the brother's twin. The very thought of the twin made her blood run cold, Tanao straightened and heard the screaming stop; an eerie silence settled as she heard footsteps gently tap the floor as she walked.

Then, Tamiyuki Tanao truly had her heart hammering at the sight of the most murderous vampires ever that stood licking the remaining blood off her lips.

* * *

Hisao ran a tanned hand through his rumpled dark hair; he idly sat at his seat in the Ice Cream Parlour waiting for an acquaintance, she was a few minutes late but what the heck he was enjoying his life at Cross Academy.

He was once happy that his benefactress was right about one thing, the presence of humans were companionable especially **girls**. Today, he was meeting one of his 'faithful' fans-a gorgeous, curvy brunette with sparkling hazel eyes. Tsume something, he remembered; Kaname had warned him that strict self-control had to be there on his urges, Ichijou was nearly half-dead when he asked for a bigger bed. Hisao chuckled and remembered the commotion the airhead vice-president had caused, he flashed a heart-breaking smile at the waitress who sighed and dropped her pen and notepad. Yes, he was enjoying his life at Cross Academy especially with the human babes and vampire babes at his side.

* * *

_**It's nearly time…**_

_For what?_

_**The chaos, pain, blood and screams…**_

_No, I don't want to, please…_

_**Foolish boy, you are nothing but a puppet! Remember her…**_

_Stop it!_

_**Don't worry; she'll have a present too…a special one!**_

_No…please, leave her alone…_

_**I will, if you are a good helper, an obedient one!**_

_I'll be good, just leave her alone_

_**Excellent, now do just as I told you. Okay?**_

_Okay_

* * *

**End of Chapter 6, if you can guess who the sinister voice is, you're damn good at VK! I am making Hisao such a man-whore, makes me wanna puke! Remember, review!! I so love Forbidden Kingdom, its so freaking cool! I wish something like that would happen in real life, and also watch Race, it's so hot!**

* * *


	7. Damaged

**Chapter 7 – Damaged **

* * *

**AN: ****I am back after a two-year forced hiatus into hermit land! This is Chapter 7 of New Blood and I will hopefully update weekly or every fortnight! Thank you my faithful readers for waiting patiently for me and please leave your critique. **

**VK is not mine and I will only own it in my dreams!**

* * *

_**I don't need a parachute,**_

_**Baby if I got you**_

_**Baby if I got you**_

_**I don't need a parachute**_

_**You're gonna catch me**_

_**You're gonna catch me**_

_**If I fall…**_

_**Down, down …**_

* * *

"_Do you believe me?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Do you love her?"_

"…"

She ran away from that wretched place, her heart which she wore so foolishly on her sleeve was shattered. She hid that day, shut her feelings before she forced herself to forget him and all those silly promises she made.

She was a girl, young and horribly naïve but she deserved better so when she drove away with his form in the rearview mirror disappearing she didn't feel sorry, she didn't regret it all.

So, now when she gazed at his face sixteen years later she didn't hate him- she didn't wish she was his. It hurt but it was better- she was never full or healed after him, on her heart was a tourniquet. She didn't want those strong, tanned arms to protect her anymore, she didn't need him anymore.

_You're not sorry. You're not sorry that I left you when I would have rather died._

_You're not sorry that I walked away._

"Akira-chan," chirped Ka'en from his place on Akira's sofa; the woman gazed at him with her sharp green eyes. "Do you know when Touga plans on joining us for drinks?" he asked in his ever cheerful manner. "I really don't know Ka'en, I don't care anymore." Akira replied her voice even but his eyes didn't miss the sharpness in her tone. "You're not going to ever forgive him, are you?" he asked softly. Her expression became blank as she looked at him, "There's nothing to forgive," was all she said. His fingers traced circles onto his lap and he smiled pleasantly, "There's no point in denying that you loved each other very dearly. He's a very bitter man and sometimes he wishes he fought a little harder."

"Look, I didn't come to Cross Academy to have a silly tryst with my former flame. He meant nothing to me, I never loved him. I have other responsibilities now, like Aalia." She hissed venomously and Chairman Cross held his hands up in surrender. "I didn't come here to watch my two friends fight, I want us to be the way we were." He answered the moment Akira's doorbell rang.

After Touga's arrival the topic was avoided and closed, the three friends left for drinks at the local bar; each of them trapped in their thoughts of what if.

* * *

"How long do you plan on staring at Miyazaki-san?"

Aidou looked at the knowing amber eyes of his cousin who was now wide awake. He smirked back at him, "A little longer till she goes indoors. I think the sun does her a little good; she's beginning to look a little peaky every time she's on duty." Aidou remarked carelessly and Kain studied his cousin's loopy stance. "Do you like her?" he asked with a serious expression on his face, Aidou spat out his drink of blood tablets onto the floor.

"WHAT?"

"I'm just saying, you know?"

"No, I don't know. What would give you that idea?"

"Just you staring at her constantly and looking worried every day you meet her."

"Aalia-chan is a nice girl, that's all."

Aidou dismissively waved his cousin off and he left the room the moment Kain was about to make pass another comment. His eyes were on the floor but he couldn't ignore her pale form and her sickly complexion which stayed in his mind as he began his bath. The mirror seemed to reflect Aalia's green eyes and he flinched, the haunted hollow look followed him as he showered. Was he foolish to say that he found himself more worried than usual as he watched his favorite prefect patrol the grounds?

Aalia haunted him; in more ways than one from the moment he met her or saw a glimpse of her as she and Yuuki's friend retreat to the Sun Dorms while the rest of the Day Class screamed as they came out of their dorms. He remembered her- the quiet girl who had such sad eyes; the scent she gave off was interesting. Deliciously mouthwatering but the essence told him to never bite, something he knew that Kiryu indulged in a lot since his aversion to tablets. He clenched his fist and he stared at his expression, the rage and hatred for the ex-human flashed in his eyes. Could he really say he was lying if he stated publicly his disdain for Zero Kiryu; a vampire on the verge of becoming a Level E.

A threat to his kind and humanity; he hated anything that didn't conform to the way his world was. The way Kaname-sama controlled it; he supported him and would follow him till he died. Zero was that- an anomaly. Something that didn't fit in the puzzle of this world and he hurt-no, tainted all that belonged to his world.

No one- not Kain, not his father or Kaname would blame him for his hate for Zero Kiryu as he looked out of the bathroom window at Aalia's weak and tired form.

* * *

"Aalia is sick, isn't she?"

Zero looked into the worried eyes of Yuuki and he looked at his girlfriend seated two rows below him. Aalia's eyes were softer and vulnerable, but her face was tauter and stretched as she scribbled Ito-sensei's notes from the black board. Her hair was tied up loosely in a braid and her figure seemed the picture of death.

"_**Look at me, Zero…"**_

He snapped out from his trance and he felt sweat pool in his back. The memory of his nightmare replayed in his head and he shifted his notes in hopes of forgetting the nightmare but it persisted and he remembered Aalia's face the exact copy looked at him from the front. Zero hurriedly took notes and Yuuki eyed him suspiciously noticing the shift in his behaviour. Ito-sensei turned around and her sharp black eyes watched him and Yuuki and he thanked God for having good grades which stopped the teachers' questions and curious stares whenever he missed a class or was sick.

He ignored the constant stares he received from Yuuki as he concentrated in class; the moments of his last night feeding haunted him.

Aalia was tired and he asked her but she submitted and told him, she didn't mind- his hunger came second to her health if it hurt him. He remembered the crying after that as he spent the night curled up with her; she cried a lot in her sleep and sometimes it bothered him- her bitter weeping and the emotions she hid for so long came out at night.

The bell rang and he immediately gathered all his things and flung them into his satchel and left before Yuuki could talk to him or Aalia could get a glimpse of him.

His footsteps echoed on the stone floors and his sprint increased as he vaguely heard Yuuki call after him. As he broke into a run, he remembered his childhood when he was training with Ichiru and Kaito, his mother's smile as he told her of all the training he had done that day. Then his thoughts slipped to the fateful night he was turned and he ran faster and closer towards the Moon Dorms. Shizuka's bloody lips and her mad laugh echoing of his broken home and his parents' lifeless bodies on the floor drained of blood. He remembered her touch, her soft silky skin stroking his cheek before her razor sharp fangs sank into in neck and changed him forever.

Zero halted and he stared at the Moon Dorms before him, his hands itched to take his Bloody Rose out and kill all of them and blow them apart. Then, he caught the scent of vampires and blood and he smiled bitterly- he was one of them now.

* * *

"Good evening my lovely Queen. How are you doing?"

Shizuka Hio eyed the boy who smiled happily at her and his retainer was bone white and was sweating profusely. "Does it hurt you my lady? My manners and flirting?" he continued smirking at the tense woman, the atmosphere favored him so he pressed harder. "After all, purebloods are not that powerful, we do fall victim to honest flattery once in a while." He sang sweetly and she smiled for the first time since meeting Hisao.

"Tanao-san, you didn't tell me that Akio's son was so lovable," whispered Shizuka to the retainer who had turned a lighter shade of white, if it was possible. "I-I …I didn't know…" said the woman wiping off the sweat on her brow and she looked nervously at the ground. "Don't kill yourself Tanao-san, I insist. But, I suppose you are Akio's son, you have his qualities." She said with a fond smile on her face as she dismissed the flustered Tanao.

"If I may ask my Queen. Would you be interested in a little compromise?" Hisao asked her folding his tanned fingers on his lap and his eyes were no longer twinkling but serious. "You certainly are his son, both of you only lack tact," Shizuka amended of her evaluation and she licked her blood stained fingers which came from her feeding that Tanao had witnessed earlier. Hisao's blue eyes tightened for a millisecond and he let his smile stretch as she gazed at him with hooded eyes.

"Keep talking and I may find myself interested whelp." She answered and he broadened his smile to a full Crest ad worthy smile. "This matter is delicate of course, it can't be taken lightly no matter how young I may seem. I want to drink your blood," he said without skipping a beat.

Shizuka's laugh echoed and she became hysterical as the cold, empty mansion seemed more sinister. Her laugh was brittle, and cruel; Hisao's face was smooth and he waited till she finished her hysterics.

"You? YOU? Want to drink MY BLOOD?" she laughed harder and she straightened her elegant kimono which had become disarranged in her laughing session. "Are you mad, whelp? Are you mad? A little boy like you to drink my delicious and untainted blood?" she asked and Hisao's countenance with nonchalant and blank.

"I believe this isn't the first time someone's asked this favor." He stated softly and the tense atmosphere snapped back into place. Her violet eyes glittered furiously and her snarl echoed of the cold room, Tanao squawked and hid underneath her seat. Hisao looked at her coolly and he continued, "I believe you let you '**so-called untainted and delicious' **blood be drank from mere worthless humans." Shizuka moved in front of the boy and her fangs were drawn and she leaned into his handsome face, "Watch your tongue, whelp! Or I'll rip it out and send it to your father as a gift!" came her hiss. "Do I offend you?" he asked cocking his brow innocently at the vampire. "You don't deny it either, letting pests only good for food drink your blood yet and then, there is Kuran. You'd want to drink his blood and everyone else's but mine. You hurt me, Shizuka." He said with mock hurt in his voice. "I prefer vampires with finer lineage and blood." She sweetly answered him and then her blood curdling scream echoed as he flung her with brute force against her glass table and her blood splattered the fine carpet. Tanao shrieked and fainted and Hisao laughed bitterly as he walked towards her crawling form, "Yes, Shizuka you alone know of lineage don't you? No matter, you won't feel the need for this life anymore…" he trailed off and a woman's scream echoed within the cold mansion and sounds of blood being slurped followed.

* * *

"Does it hurt you when he drinks?"

Aalia's green eyes widened as she suddenly collided with Hanabusa Aidou's chest. She gulped and looked warily at him, "Aidou-senpai. Y-You shouldn't be out during class hours," she said her voice cracking as he narrowed his blue eyes at her. "You didn't answer my question," he pressed softly and he steadied the blonde girl carefully.

"It's really none of your business who drinks my blood or what I do with it," she answered her voice was icy but it echoed her sadness as she gently tapped her staff absent mindedly. He sighed and sniffed the air, "Your wound isn't healing you know with those constant feedings. It might get infected and you may faint from the blood loss." Aidou stated and he looked at bandage which was on the side of her neck. Aalia subconsciously pulled her uniform collar but to no avail; he looked saddened for a minute and he turned his back on the tired girl.

"I'll be going now. Kain would be worried,"

"Aidou-senpai, don't let me catch you wandering on school grounds again."

"…I'll mind myself if you tried looking after yourself."

Aalia smiled sadly at his retreating back and she continued her rounds the moment the blonde vampire disappeared unaware of a pair of violet eyes watching the exchange with a blank expression.

"_**Do you love her?"**_

* * *

How is it? Review please!


	8. Doubt

**Chapter 8 – Doubt**

**

* * *

**

**AN: ****Chapter 8 is up sooner than expected because I felt like posting this ASAP. Hino Matsuri will always be the owner of the awesomely brilliant Vampire Knight!**

**Read and review =)**

**

* * *

**

"_**I don't have any leeches on my speed dial."**_

_**-Jacob Black, Eclipse**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aalia,**_

_**I want to say that I'm sorry **__**but I really can't.**__** Can we meet this Sunday for ice-cream? I**__** have to talk to you. **_

_**Look this can be one way or another but I don't like you talking to **__**Aidou. Just don't see him anymore.**_

_**Zero**_

_**

* * *

**_

The note lay on her table and she sighed running her fingers through her blonde hair; her green eyes were fixed and she watched the Moon Dorms from her window. She looked at the Academy next and the windows were dimly lit. She caught sight of two figures patrolling the school grounds and she shut her window with a sharp noise.

Aalia Miyazaki was in one word- numb. The regular feedings left her dead and tired from exhaustion; the duties she was trusted with left her bitter and slightly cranky. She didn't know the cause but she found herself avoiding Zero the most out of her two friends. It was strange wasn't it? Zero was her boyfriend- they were dating for five months if she counted the day after tomorrow. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to be with him, yes, she was horribly teased by the girls in class. Zero liked kissing her and she knew if it was up to him; they would be doing something more than kissing.

Now, she felt annoyed whenever he touched her, there was a stem of jealousy sprouting within every time he and Yuuki spoke or if he spoke to other girls. If he touched her, she would stiffen and he would lightly kiss her lips before letting her go and she didn't miss the hurt in his eyes and the grim expression on his face and then it vanished to only have a fake smile but it was very convincing to have it plastered on his face as he left her.

Her head hit her pillow and she closed her tired eyes; he was withdrawing. He was being nice about it in his own way by avoiding her and pretending like nothing was wrong. But, there was a difference- no more secret glances and light touches- they were barely talking this past month. Then, there was the problem of Aidou-senpai, who looked at her a little too deeply and when her eyes met his there was a flash of understanding. He knew, the truth- of all the people at the Academy to know what was wrong with her- he **knew**. Not Akira, not Zero, not Yuuki nor Yori but the flirtatious and flamboyant playboy Hanabusa Aidou saw through her.

Five months ago, she would have squealed and fangirled like a retard at the fact that Hanabusa Aidou understood a part of her yet, she felt scared. More scared than she knew she would ever feel in her life.

_**Just don't see him anymore.**_

Her eyes looked at Zero's note pressed to her heart and a small tear leaked from one eyelid as she pushed the paper away. She understood at that moment that she was truly her mother's daughter as she felt her heart was become stone day by day.

_**Just don't see him anymore.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"This is so overrated. Look at this poster? Look at his make up! I mean for crying out loud people, this is not how a vampire looks like!"

Ichijou sweat dropped as one of the Noble vampires banged his fist onto his desk, "Um, Satoshi-san, I understand Twilight is a difficult topic for you but you have to really get around to it." He answered as nicely as he could only to receive a basilisk worthy glare from Satoshi Senno.

"TWILIGHT IS A DIFFICULT TOPIC FOR ME? FOR ME?" snarled Satoshi and his eyes turned blood red and Ichijou sank a little bit lower in his chair for his face's safety. "You're a vampire and you should be offended as much as I am! Look at this Edward Cullen! He sparkles like he's made of Cartier diamonds and he can read minds. Oh joys, all of us are sooooo nice and he's a vegetarian! A VAMPIRE A VEGETARIAN? REALLY?" snarled Satoshi flinging a copy of Twilight onto Ichijou's lap in disdain.

"Look, Satoshi-kun, take it easy okay? It's just a book and its really quite fun! C'mon, I'm sure you'll love Alice. She's so adorable and sweet and fun…" he trailed off and he heard Satoshi's heavy breathing which reminded him of a bull. "If-If, it makes you better…I can arrange for President-san to talk to you about your views on Twilight…?" Ichijou whispered and Satoshi nodded before slamming Ichijou's door with large bang. The boy sighed and he massaged his temples before writing an appointment for Satoshi Senno in Kaname's schedule.

"I really need a break," he murmured to himself and he looked at the dark sky outside and mentally told himself it would be a good time for a walk. The weather was unnaturally chilly and he wished it would rain; his grandfather would often tell him stories of his parents when he was a child on rainy days. A part of him missed his childhood though it wasn't the human definition of normal. Ichiou was a hard act to follow as he had been frequently told by his tutors as a child. His grandfather was one of the most influential men on the Council and he was every thing a vampire should be- frightening and intimidating. Often, when he was young, he would be scolded during family functions by his relatives for being very unlike a vampire. That bothered his grandfather in more ways than he would let on but Ichiou never showed it. He would stick to his guns and say, every vampire differs and one can't generalize. But, his grandfather was different now, more jaded and darker and there was that ambition swimming in his green eyes that mirrored his own. A part of him would recoil of the thought of him becoming Ichiou; his grandmother told him that Ichiou wasn't like this a young man and age hardened him.

Age.

He bitterly hid his amusement and wondered how much longer creatures like him would plague this world. Ichijou Takuma continued his work and smiled hiding his doubts and worries behind his every ready smile.

* * *

"Have you ever wondered how life would be if your sister made that choice to marry Tajaima?"

Akira tensed as Lord Ichijou smirked at her behind his glass of blood. "Miyazaki-san, you're not permitted to answer the question." Tanao said crisply from the left side of the circular table in the Council. The vampires in attendance tensed and their eyes swiveled at the stiff form Akira Miyazaki seated at the side of Lord Aidou.

"It's alright Tanao-san; I would love to answer Lord Ichijou. I think if my sister married that pathetic excuse for a vampire she would leave him for a human. Oh, wait she already did," hissed Akira from her corner at Lord Ichijou.

Ichiou's green eyes flashed red and he leaned closer, "Don't you dare insult my kind Miyazaki. I would like to remind you that your family sits here because- "he was cut off by Akira. "My family keeps a place in your council because we're one of the few humans who gifted enough to keep peace and destroy your kind. Half your conflicts are solved by the Miyazaki name, I might add." She finished and reached for her glass of water and drank; the atmosphere crackled with electricity as Ichiou stared at her with hard eyes.

"Asato, enough. We're here to discuss matters like the recent Level E rise in the area. We have matters to answer at this time of the year. Lord Kikuta won't be pleased at our lack of progress on this matter." Lord Satoshi remarked as he shifted uneasily in his seat. Ichiou inhaled and drank his glass of blood and Tanao started announcing the first agenda of the meeting on the propaganda booklet.

"I understand that it is a hard time for all of us right now. There are whispers of war and constant suspicion between our Council and Hunters Association and there is the matter of this time of the year." Lord Aidou continued ignoring the looks Akira and Ichiou were shooting each other. "Lord Kikuta's son currently studies in Cross Academy along with Lord Kuran. He is quite a colorful character," remarked Lord Akatsuki dryly as he peered at Tanao who frowned. "Hisao is a kind boy," sniffed Tanao defensively. "I'm sure he is but he is a Kikuta after all, they are quite different from us." He amended and Lord Satoshi looked at the vampire sharply. "Akatsuki, he is a pure blood and we have no right to pass comments like that." Lord Satoshi snapped, "You know where my views are on the Kikuta matter, I support Lord Kuran." He said gazing directly at Ichiou as he stated his alliance.

"One would think you were choosing sided Akatsuki by your statements at our meeting," remarked Ichiou slyly. "Oh, I like making myself very clear on who I support and why during meetings such as these." He said lazily and looked away closing the matter.

"Yet, that doesn't explain why we have a **human** in attendance," Ichiou remarked snidely stressing the word human. "I am here in order to make negotiations on behalf of Lord Kikuta." Akira replied coolly and the vampires gasped. Ichiou began to smile slowly as he looked at the woman, "Go on, Miyazaki. You have our attention now." He said and she closed her green eyes and met every vampires gaze dead on.

"As you aware, today exactly seventeen years ago my sister, Miharu Kazuhiko was murdered brutally by a group of vampires. Her refusal to wed the pureblood Lord was discussed and debated here on the November 16th four months prior to her death. Before she was sucked dry and by vampires she was bitten by Genji Tajaima and her husband was ripped apart before her eyes. This all was at the cost of an exchange to make human-vampire relations friendlier," said Akira who was greeted with silence. Not a soul moved or made a noise as they stared at the woman who had turned bone white. "She hadn't succumbed to being a vampire but she would have if she lived longer, Genji Tajaima knew she would have resisted so she was kidnapped and killed by a group of vampires. My sister knew at that point she, her husband and child wasn't safe so my niece was left in my parents care till I was old enough to look after her. As you know, that incident was one of the many why the war between vampire hunters and vampires were called off. Lord Kikuta was on the council seventeen years ago and he listened to my sister's refusal on that day. He amended our agreements on human-vampire marriages and abolished the law which supported honor killing." She paused and gulped down a glass of water and took a breath,

"I am here to ask for the Council's approval on the motion to have the creation of Level D and E vampires made illegal and for their destruction immediately."

* * *

"You know its starting to get creepy all that staring."

Aidou looked at Aalia who was standing in front of him and he blushed very uncharacteristically. "I would say penny for your thoughts but you're really easy to read senpai." Aalia said and smiled gently at the vampire, "I'm not used to being speechless, I'm the one who makes everyone speechless," he quipped and strode down the street with Aalia. "So, what are you doing here on a bright Friday morning? Out on a date?" Aidou asked and he looked at the blush creeping on Aalia's cheeks, "Me and Zero-kun are eating ice cream in an hour," she replied and looked at her feet.

"You guys are still dating?" Aidou asked and Aalia snapped at him, "It's none of your business if I'm still dating him" He looked at her and sighed, "I'm sorry for being nosy lately, you can't seem to get out of my head." Aidou said and Aalia looked at him with shock on her face, "I-I have to go." She managed to say and she began to walk away when he yanked her hand, "Aalia, look I'm sorry but didn't you once tell me its better to be truthful to you rather than pretend?" He asked and she stood still and looked at the sky,

"You're wrong Aidou. Sometimes pretending makes the other person happy rather than the truth."

"You mean like you and Kiryu?"

"I love him …"

"Nothing…can change that?"

"Not unless he tells me to stop loving him but maybe not even then."

Aidou's face became a bitter mask and he turned before stopping, "Don't say things you don't mean when you're not ready to tell the truth."

* * *

"You're early."

"I came didn't I? I got your message," Aalia whispered and the waitress smiled and took her and Zero's orders. They both stared awkwardly at each other as music softly played in the background; the couple watched their surroundings pensively and he looked saddened as she played with her bracelet.

"I love you Zero," Aalia said and he stared at her face with a blank expression, "I know the way I've been acting this past month has made you wonder if I care but I do." She continued and ate her ice-cream as he gently reached for her hand and entwined his fingers in hers. "You've been so cold lately," he said and his violet eyes were a mixture of wariness and confusion, "I know that. I can't always be this way- supine to you whenever you need a meal."

The moment she uttered the last sentence, Zero stilled and she felt fear creep into her system as she looked at him. "A meal?" he whispered repeating her words and his eyes flashed red for a second and then she looked him, "Is that all you think of me? A vampire who needs you for a meal?" His voice rose and she met his hardened violet eyes with anger glinting in her green, "You drink my blood because you're forbidden to drink Yuuki's and sometimes I think you want my blood more than me." Aalia answered truthfully and she took her hand out of his.

Zero closed his eyes and he opened them before sighing, "Aalia…" he sighed and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I know…that I'm not the most verbal of guys or vamp…but I care about you in my own way. You know that I love you in my own way," he answered her silent question and he gently kissed her wrist as he watched tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"I care about you. I do, never doubt that, ever. You have that much from me. Isn't it enough?" he asked quietly. "For now," she amended and kissed him on his mouth. The couple was more comfortable as conversation flowed from the girl to the boy all hardness and anger removed; his hand did not leave hers as they walked back to the Academy on the cloudy day.

* * *

**Note: ****The end of Chapter 8! How is the story so far? How is the minor Aalia/Aidou action? I know one of my readers was asking for a possible Aidou/Ichijou/Aalia thing so here is my attempt!**

**Twilight fans please don't be offended, I was dying to make a Twilight reference and it would seem so passé if I didn't? I like Twilight a lot; I'm very Edward-biased **

**This and Chapter 7 was entirely inspired by the New Moon Soundtrack and a little of Taylor Swift's "White Horse" and "You're Not Sorry"**

**Please review and offer your critique on my work!**


End file.
